Enchanted and Cursed
by LovelyAlice3452
Summary: Fine and Rein's parents wanted them to be extra special, so they hired a witch. Something went wrong with Fine's enhancement, and she became cursed. Fine was cursed with everything, except personality, appearance, gluttony, and smarts. Rein was enchanted with everything. The only way to reverse the curse is to kiss your true love. Pairings, SxF, BxR
1. Introduction

**Hi, this is Alice. Here is my new story.**

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Truth, I want Fine and Rein to be extra special. Their only 3, and their very special to me, but... I want them to be extra happy."

"They are already happy, but for you, I'll hire a high ranked witch."

I agreed, and then called a high ranked witch, named Stella Wand. Stella had arrived in a split second, and had surprised me and Truth. She had magenta hip length hair, and wore a purple and black witch outfit. We put Fine and Rein in a magic witch pot, and Stella began.

"Are you ready," Stella said.

"Ready as we will ever be."

Then Stella started saying a chant to Rein first. It was successful. Then she did Fine. Something went wrong. It looked like Stella was terrified of Fine when she finished the chant.

"C...c...cursed child. I... I... I... Am so sorry. I.. I didn't mean for it t..to go this w...wrong."

Well, there you have it. My enchanted child, Rein, and my cursed child, Fine. When I get my hands on Stella again, I will kill her for what she has done!

**This was the introduction to the story. Hope you liked it.**

**Bye - Bye**

**~Alice**


	2. Kiss

**This time, I am going straight to the story.**

Rein's P.O.V. (11 years later. Twins are 14)

"Fine, why are you so sad. Come on, let's go to school."

"Ok."

Fine and I were walking to our school. Royal wonder academy. While walking, Fine was just reading a book, and staring at people coldly. At our old school, she was called the Burning Ice Queen, because of her hair and eyes, and personality. We had the same class. When we walked in, we only saw 3 people.

"Who are you" Fine said ever so coldly.

"I am Shade, this is Bright, and she is Tanya."

Bright looked so handsome, like a Prince, but I saw Tanya flirting with him. I CANT believe he didn't notice. Fine was looking at all of them with disgust.

Fine's P.O.V.

Look at them. So filthy and unacceptable. Why did it have to be this class. We went to our seats, and I tripped halfway through.

"Ow, ow, ow. That really hurt."

Something was trying to reach me. It was Shade's hand.

"Are you okay? Can you stand," said Shade worriedly.

I panicked because he was so close to me. Without even thinking, I slapped his hand away, and intentionally said something cruel.

"I don't need your pity or help. I'm fine on my own. That's my name you know."

Shade looked shocked, so did Bright and Tanya. Rein didn't look surprised though. She knew I would do something like this. Anyway, I went to my chair, and after about thirty minutes of reading my book, the teacher came in.

"Ok class, since I was an hour late, I would like to apologize for that inconvenience. So as a payment, I will allow you to talk to your friends until lunchtime, which is only 50 mor minutes. But you have to do it in 5-inch voices. I don't want to get in trouble," our teacher said.

We all sweat dropped. Rein went with Bright, but got so nervous, she almost tripped on him. Almost. I just kept reading my book. I finished it in about 10 minutes. I only had forty minutes left. I decided to go to the garden. When I arrived at the garden, I started to sing.

"When I look at a dandelion,

I always wish to have you back,

You disappeared when I was very young.

But I only had something lack,

There was a whole in my heart,

That I could never fix,

But just because of my memory,

I never saw you again."

I made this song, and always liked it, but I had never finished it. Then I heard a twig crack.

Shade's P.O.V.

Damn, why did I follow her. She's looking at me. She looks mad.

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT. Why did you follow me."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe she could be outraged, and so cute. Wait, what did I just say. No, no, no. I absolutely am not in love. I think.

Fine's P.O.V.

That big and stupid idiot. Why did he follow me. My curse had already decreased a long time ago, but not all of it. I only have the clumsy curse left. It was thanks to Ace, that I was able to get rid of most of my curse.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Fine, can I tell you something," said Ace.

"Sure"

"I'm moving to a different house."

"What!"

"And... I...I...lo...love you. I love you, Fine."

I was shocked.

"I love you too."

Me and Ace kissed. I shone in a pink light, but because of my sadness, not all my curse went away.

~Flashback end~

Fine's P.O.V.

When I went to go back to the room, I accidentally tripped on Shade, and I felt something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes, and me and Shade kissed. I was blushing furiously, and so was Shade, but I think he was trying to hide it. I immediately went back to the classroom.

Shade's P.O.V.

Oh my god. I fell so weird inside, and why am I blushing. ~RING~. Ah, the bell rang. I guess it's time for lunch.

Rein's P.O.V.

What happened to Fine. She's blushing. I haven't seen her like this since 4 years ago. Let me go ask her.

"Hey, Fine. What happened?"

"Um. Well, I had tripped on Shade... And we kinda...k... Kissed."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

When I shouted, everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you think they all heard me?"

"Not just them, so did Canada."

"Mm, your so mean Fine."

"Tee-Hee. Sorry Rein. I didn't mean it."

~Chapter 1 End~

**That was Chapter 1. I had noticed on the reviews, that there was a really mean comment. Don't get me wrong, I know that this story isn't that good, but I just hate critisism. Sorry I had to tell you, but I'm just a beginner at this, and I do try my best. Anyway, when you guys criticize me, it makes me feel like I can't do anything. So instead of criticizing me, support me. Well you don't need to, but it's just a small favor. Anyway this was a kinda long author's note, and I'm sorry, but I HOPE you do my favor.**

**Bye - Bye**

**~Alice**


End file.
